wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gymnastics Wiki
Welcome to Gymnastics Wikia. This wikia focuses solely on women's artistic gymnastics (or WAG). It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. This wikia is mostly for elite gymnastics. For information on the USA's JO program, click here. *São Paulo World Cup - São Paulo, BRA - 1-3 *Varna World Cup - Varna, BUL - 7-9 *4th Italian Serie A Nationale - Rimini, ITA - 9 *Portuguese National Championships - Anadia, POR - 9 *NHK Cup - Tokyo, JPN - 16-17 *Australian National Championships - Melbourne, AUS - 18-30 *Anadia World Cup - Anadia, POR - 21-24 *Ukraine National Cup - Kiev, UKR - 23-24 *Canadian National Championships - Gatineau, CAN - 26-31 *Chinese National Championships - Fuzhou, CHN - 27-June 4 *ITA-RUS-ROU-COL Friendly - Torino, ITA - 30 *American Classic - Huntsville, USA - 31 Jordyn Marie Wieber (born July 12, 1995) is a retired artistic gymnast from USA. She was a member of the 2012 gold-medal winning American team, also known as the Fierce Five. She was also the 2011 All-Around World Champion, the 2011 and 2012 U.S. Senior National Champion and the 2011 and 2012 American Cup Champion. She was also the 2008 U.S. Junior National Champion and the 2009 American Cup Champion. read more... Anna Pavlova - RUS - 2004 Olympics - EF Koko Tsurumi - JPN - 2009 Worlds - EF Katelyn Ohashi - USA - 2013 American Cup Kyla Ross - USA - 2013 Worlds - AA To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Which new senior are you most excited to see? Seda Tutkhalyan Andreea Iridon Loan His Alexis Vasquez Deng Yalan Darcy Norman Amy Tinkler Sydney Townsend Millie Williamson Ayu Koike Chiara Imeraj Anastasia Dmitrieva Nia Dennis Laura Jurca Sae Miyakawa Ellie Downie Eliza Freeman Bailie Key Iosra Abdelaziz Ava Verdeflor Wang Yan Tyesha Mattis Maria Bondareva *Dasha Joura - 2nd *Jamie Dantzscher - 2nd *Věra Čáslavská - 3rd *Vanda Hădărean - 3rd *Vasiliki Millousi - 4th *Zoja Grancharova - 6th *Megan Skaggs - 7th *Kayla Williams - 8th *Silvia Stroescu - 8th *Rebeca Andrade - 8th *Anamaria Tămârjan - 8th *Daniela Silivaş - 9th *Amanda Borden - 10th *Pixie Brock - 10th *Kennedy Baker - 10th *Monica Roşu - 11th *Loredana Boboc - 12th *Talia Chiarelli - 12th *Claire Martin - 12th *Alyona Shchennikova - 12th *Marie Roethlisberger - 12th *Zhou Linlin - 12th *Danusia Francis - 13th *Zhang Yelinzi - 14th *Amy Chow - 15th *Andreea Ulmeanu - 15th *Olga Korbut - 16th *Rodica Dunca - 16th *Giorgia Campana - 16th *Huang Huidan - 16th *Vera Cerna - 17th *Georgia Bonora - 19th *Mattie Larson - 20th *Henrietta Onodi - 22nd *Wakana Inoue - 22nd *Emily Gaskins - 23rd *Sabrina Vega - 24th *Aly Raisman - 25th *Jennifer Pinches - 25th *Huang Qiushuang - 28th *Elizabeth Price - 28th *Heaven Latimer - 28th *Cheng Fei - 29th *Andreea Munteanu - 29th *Natalia Kapitonova - 31st Follow us on Twitter TwitterWidget Weekly Update 5/16 May 16, 2015 by Candycoateddoom *Results for the Varna World Cup, 4th Serie A, and Portuguese National Championships are available. **Congratulations to Ana Filipa Martins ... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 5/23 May 23, 2015 by Candycoateddoom *Results for the NHK Cup are available. **Congratulations to Aiko Sugihara for winning the all-around at the NHK Cup! *This weekend is ... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 5/30 May 30, 2015 by Candycoateddoom *Results for the Anadia World Cup and Australian National Championships. **Congratulations to Georgia Godwin for winning the all-around at ... Read more > ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse